1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of wrenches, sockets and tools.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Doorstops are commonly used to protect walls from being marked by door knobs. These stop devices are known to the prior art. They usually include a protrusion similar to a wood screw. This wood screw is usually driven by a hexagonal nut flange near where it would attach to a wall. The stop can't be driven from the end opposite the screw unless it is rigid. Most now incorporate a spring and mar resistant tip for energy absorption. Because the stops are designed in their unique fashion the present state of the art dictates the use of a box end wrench to install the stop. This is very time consuming and risks marring the paint jobs on new houses. The stops are installed after painting to avoid costly masking.
The present invention overcomes the shortfalls of the prior art by introducing a specialized wrench for a power tool which makes installation quick and does not mark the paint. This invention drives the two standard doorstops.